


Death Wish

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know why Snow insisted on giving her flowers and chocolate. Did he have a death wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

Title: Death Wish

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She didn't know why Snow insisted on giving her flowers and chocolate. Did he have a death wish?

A/N: Prompt for February 3rd – Lightning/Snow – Seduction – 'She didn't know why Snow insisted on giving her flowers and chocolate. Did he have a death wish?'

Timeline: AU of FFXIII

Word Count: 1,666 (- does that mean bad luck?)

Betaed: No

 

~~~~Death Wish~~~~

Lightning Farron narrowed her eyes as she glared at the bouquet of flowers that was in the delivery man's hand as he shifted nervously, half expecting the flowers to go up on fire. He waited for her to take the flowers only to grow even more nervous when her piercing blue eyes flickered up to his face. He swore he could feel a droplet of sweat slowly making its way down the back of his neck despite the day being a cold day with the snow falling behind him.

"Who…" her tone made more sweat broke out, "are those from?" she crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg as she watched the man in front of her. He opened his mouth, his mind gone blank due to panic before he looked at the clipboard, willing to find a name to shift the fire onto someone else.

"A…a…a Snow Villiers," he managed to stammer out; horribly embarrassed by the way his voice broke due to the fear that was coursing through him. Suddenly he felt he was facing a feral wolf as her eyes narrowed further, flaring up with anger, her lips drew into a tight line and every line of her muscles tensed up.

"Really," the voice came out sweetly but he could sense the underlying promise of death underneath it and he nodded desperately, wanting to get away from this woman and hide under a bed so she couldn't find him.

"Hello?" a soft male voice broke in, causing the woman in front of him to turn and him to breathe a sigh of relief that someone else had come to his rescues. A young man with light silver hair and bright green eyes stood behind Lightning with a curious expression on his face. Next to him stood a young woman with coral pink hair that was pulled into pig-tails and dark green eyes. They lit up when she spotted the flowers and grabbed them from the delivery man, who sighed with relief and bolted down the pathway, not once stopping to get a tip.

Hope Estheim watched the man run like the hounds of hell were at his heels before he looked at Lighting to see her glaring at the flowers and scratched the back of his head.

"Is everything alright, Light?" Hope asked.

"Snow," she growled out as she slammed the front door with more force than necessary. Hope half expected to see parts of the ceiling break. He looked at his girlfriend, Oerba Dia Vanille, for help only to see her with her face buried in the flowers, breathing in the sweet scent of the lilies and red roses.

"What about Snow?" Hope decided to ask, curious to what the older man had done this time.

"He sent me flowers," she informed him as she strode through the hallway and into the kitchen. Vanille pulled her head away from the flowers and looked at Lightning with something akin to awe.

"Snow…Snow Villiers…the big hulk, the one who keeps saying 'Heroes don't need plans'," Hope wince at Snow's stupid motto that had gotten them into more trouble, even though it did help them out on more than one occasion, "got you flowers? More flowers? Hasn't he learnt his lesson from the time you chucked the pot of flowers out of the window and it collided with his head?" Vanille asked. Hope snickered at the memory.

Snow had sent Lightning a pot of flowers, nice ones too, then turned up that same night with a serenade band and sung to Lightning. Lightning had been furious that she chucked the pot at him, hitting bulls eyed on the middle of the forehead, knocking the man out. Hope secretly thought that being hit with the pot had made him lose that memory.

"He has been giving her chocolate too," Oerba Yun Fang, Vanille's adopted sister, spoke up from where she was sitting at the counter eating her breakfast. She had a late shift at a bar which left her sleeping in through lunch.

"Wow…he's really going all out," Vanille placed the flowers on the table. Lightning just growled as she grabbed the dishtowel and wrung it so tightly that Hope feared it would rip.

She didn't know why Snow insisted on giving her flowers and chocolate. Did he have a death wish? Nothing she said or did would discourage the man from giving her these…these…these stupid female presents.

"If you ask me, he wants something," Fang spoke up. Hope frowned as he sat down next to Fang.

"She's already dating him, what more does he want?" Hope asked curiously. "I mean…I know what they get up to…" he trailed off as all three women looked at him curiously and he blushed. Even though his and Vanille's relationship was serious, he was still shy about those things. "Your room is next to mine…you're not exactly…quiet," he stammered out, blushing even harder. Fang barked out a laugh while Vanille giggled, covering her mouth so Hope couldn't see the amused smile while Lightning paled, obviously hadn't thought of it.

Serah Farron, Lightning's baby sister and Snow's ex-girlfriend, although they only dated for a very short time before they broke up declaring they were better off as friends, chose that moment to enter the kitchen only to arch an eyebrow at the sight of her friends…family, looking weird before she spotted the flowers and smirked as she looked at her sister.

"Snow giving you flowers again?" she teased. She got a glare from her sister and she shrugged.

"We're trying to find out why Snow is giving her flowers and chocolate," Hope piped up helpfully, his eyes pleading with hers to help them out.

"Well…don't men give flowers and chocolate for when they screwed up?" Serah asked. She ruffled Hope's hair as she passed him before opening the fridge, ignoring the glare she got from him.

"Good point," Fang pointed out before she looked at Lightning, who shook her head.

"He's only pissing me off by giving me flowers and chocolate," she informed them. Vanille placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it.

"Well…he could be working up courage to ask you something," Vanille suggested. "I mean, that's what Hope did," she looked at Hope, who flushed as he remembered. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him before she decided that she didn't want to know.

"Hm, is there anything you haven't done?" Serah asked as she closed the fridge and leaned against it, looking at her sister curiously. Lightning glared at her sister.

"I am not discussing my sex life with any of you," she hissed at her.

"Don't need to, we can always ask Hope if he had heard Snow asking Lightning to do something only to get a firm 'no' in his direction," Fang muttered, eliciting giggles from both younger women, a flushed glare from Lightning and a mortified groan from Hope as he covered his face wishing that he could wipe that from his memory.

"Oh!" Serah's face grew white as an idea came to her. "Do…do you…think he wants to take the…next step?"

"Next step?" asked Lightning, confused and distracted by what exactly had Hope heard.

"Yeah, you know…marriage," she whispered the last part just in case it shoved Lightning over the edge. Everyone stilled as they all exchanged looks while Lightning paled even further before she shook her head.

"No, Snow's not like that," Lightning disagreed. "Beside, we have only been dating for two years. He knows I'm not even thinking about marriage."

"Ok…if you are sure," Serah spoke up, obviously not a 100 percent like her sister was. Even Lightning didn't look entirely convinced.

The front door slammed open startling everyone inside of the kitchen only to calm down when they spotted the large hulk they had been talking about. Snow Villiers stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face with another bouquet of flowers in his left hand and a box of chocolate in his right hands.

"Afternoon!" he greeted them all cheerily. Hope just groaned, covering his face once more while Serah and Vanille giggled. Fang just glared at the man for being so damn cheery. Lightning on the other hand just stiffened when she spied the flowers and chocolate before she pinned her boyfriend with a hard glare.

"You," she breathed out, her tone clearly indicating that if he didn't answer her questions, she was going to kill him painfully and slow.

"Me!" Snow agreed, either ignoring her tone or just plain unobservant, Hope didn't know which one he hoped it was. Just watching them was painful.

"Why do you insist on buying me chocolate and flowers? Do you have a death wish?" she shouted, her blue eyes lit up with furious rage. Snow just shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you something," he told her. The furious rage disappeared from her eyes as she looked at him nervously. Fang, Vanille, Hope and Serah shared a look before they looked at Snow curiously. Snow seemed to notice the looks he was getting from the peanut gallery and shifted nervously before he moved closer to Lightning and bent his head so his mouth was near her ear.

Lightning listened before her eyes widen in shock before a smile crossed her face. She grabbed the flowers that Vanille had placed on the table before grabbing Snow's arm and hauled him out of the kitchen.

"We'll see you later!" Lightning shouted over her shoulder. They could hear footsteps running up the stairs, down the hallway and the sound of a door slamming, leaving the stunned quartet behind before Vanille frowned, unsure of what had just happened. Fang just chuckled.

"What?" Serah asked the older woman.

"Let's just say there was another reason why Snow was giving Lightning chocolate and flowers and it includes their bed," Fang told them. The three of them exchanged looks, confused before understanding dawned on them and they flushed brilliantly.

The End


End file.
